Digidestined, Legendary Warriors, and Tamers United
by TaKari101
Summary: Digidestined, Legendary Warriors, and Tamers meet and will face some familiar enemies. you may have read this when my pen name was koji minamoto but i changed it
1. Chapter 1

**wDigidestined, legendary warriors, and tamers united**

**I am combining all of the seasons (except dats/season 5). This takes place a year later after the four (technically three seasons since season 1 and 2 are the same and I am using season 2) seasons.**

**P.S. I will be on Sam's point of view throughout the story (usually).**

**P.S. middle school starts at 8:05 **

**P.S. high school starts at 7:05 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon only the characters I make up.**

Chapter 1: meeting

**Kamiya house**

"SAM, KARI GET UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF 8TH GRADE." Tai yelled as he was about to leave for his first day of 11th grade with Agumon following Tai to go to the computer lab at the middle school.

"AHHHHH." Sam yelled as she fell off the top of the bunk bed (Kari and Sam have a bunk bed and Sam is on the top and Kari is on the bottom and Tai has his own bed) from Tai's yelling. "Ouch."

"Could you quiet down I'm trying to sleep." Kari said, now opening her eyes not realizing that Sam just fell off the bed from Tai's yelling. "O no, I'm sorry Sam I didn't realize you had just fell off the bed." Kari said while trying not to laugh but couldn't help it and started laughing. "Hahahahahahaha."

"Ok, I get it already. Kari could you please not laugh, it's not that funny." Sam said as she got up.

"Sam, are you ok?" Sam's Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said. "Oh, and Gatomon meet me at the park later and find Wormmon too." Sam whispered to Gatomon so that Kari and her Gatomon didn't hear.

"Kari stop laughing, it's not nice and it's rude!" Kari's Gatomon said.

"Hahahahahahaha. Fine I'll stop but it is extremely funny. Meet me in the school computer room, ok Gatomon." Kari said.

"You know I will." Kari's Gatomon said.

"Well I should have known you would say that but we should be getting ready so that we are not late on our first day." Sam said in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah ok. I guess you're right." Kari said, as they got dressed.

"So what do you want to eat? We have plenty." Sam said in a sarcastic voice as she grabbed a box of frosted flakes, two bowls, two spoons, and milk.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Kari said with some annoyance in her voice.

"Well I thought so." Sam said as she took a bite of her frosted flakes and looked at the clock and saw it was 7:25 and almost fell out of her chair because they had to leave for the bus at 7:30.

"What's wrong with you?" Kari asked because Sam was scarfing down her cereal, before she looked at the clock and saw it was 7:26 and then she began scarfing down her cereal just like Sam.

They finished their cereal at 7:29, got their socks and shoes on and took off for their bus stop at a run and then they decided to have a race, and Sam won. They got their like 5 seconds before the bus did.

**On the bus **

Kari and Sam found the rest of the gang (Davis, TK, Cody, and surprisingly Ken) and sat down as close to them as they could.

"Hi. How has everyone been? O and Ken I thought that with your brain you would be in high school and not still in middle school." Sam said.

"Hi. I've been great and I am going to middle school because I wanted to be with my friends and not with people I don't know." Ken said.

"That makes sense. So what about you guys?" Sam said.

"Sup guys." Davis said.

"Hiya." TK and Cody said in unison.

"So what have you two been doing?" TK asked Kari and Sam.

"Well what I've been doing is watching Sam fall off the bed." Kari said on the verge of laughing again.

"How could you tell them that? And quit laughing it's not funny!" Sam said on the verge of yelling.

"So how did you fall off the bed?" TK asked.

"I fell off the bed from Tai's extremely loud yelling." Sam said.

"Well that makes perfect sense." TK said.

"Well I guess we're at school." Ken said as the bus pulled up to the school.

**Lockers**

"What all do we need?" Davis asked.

"We all have, at the moment is our backpack, 3 binders, and of course our D3's and D-terminals, so I suggest that we take our binders and leave our backpacks in our lockers." Sam said.

"Let's get to homeroom ASAP." Ken said.

**Homeroom/1st period (math)**

We got to homeroom at 8:00. I got to homeroom and realized that we were all in the same class (except for Cody since he is a year younger than us and Yolei since she is a year older than us so that means she is in high school), so we got some seats in the back of the room. Five minutes later, our teacher walked into the classroom and started his boring lecture on math.

**1 hour and 35 boring minutes later**

"Now students don't forget to study on how to get the volume and surface area of a rectangular prism and a cylinder." The math teacher said as he looked at the clock and saw it said 9:40 right before the bell rang.

DING-DING-DING.

"Class dismissed." The math teacher said

**Hallway**

"Thank goodness class is over. I thought I was going to die of boredom." Sam said in a tired voice.

"So what's our next class miss smarty pants?" TK said in a joking manner.

"Um, well, let's see. Next, we have social studies. Great that's even worse than math. I am terrible at social studies." Sam said.

"She says she is horrible in social studies because last year she got a B in social studies, so now she thinks she sucks in the class." Kari said

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Everyone but Sam laughed.

"You don't have to laugh." Sam said.

**2nd period (social studies)**

We walked into the class and TK said we should take seats in the front so it was easier to pay attention and we all agreed. Then the teacher started her lecture.

"Now class the United States entered World War II because?" The social studies teacher said.

"Of the bombing in Pearl Harbor." The class said.

**1 hour and 20 minutes later**

"Good class. Now don't forget to study your notes on World War II." The teacher said at 11:00 right before the bell rang.

DING-DING-DING

"Class dismissed." The teacher said.

**Hallway**

"Thank goodness that's over I thought I was gonna die." Sam said.

"At least you were paying attention." Davis said.

"And I bet you were too, am I right? I can answer that one for you. The answer is no you weren't paying attention. At least I pay attention and try to learn. You don't even try to pay attention let alone learn." Sam said.

"Well you don't have to be so harsh about it." Davis said in a hurt voice.

"Don't get mad at her, she hit her head when she hit the floor, when she fell off the bed." Kari said jokingly and almost laughing.

"I did not Kari! Quit telling lies because I landed on my back and NOT MY HEAD!" Sam said yelling the last part.

"Relax miss cranky I was only joking." Kari said in a laughing manner.

"I am not cranky." Sam said on the verge of yelling.

"Calm down Sam. She was only joking but you are cranky." Ken said in a calm manner.

"Ok. Fine I'll try to calm down." Sam said.

"Ok miss cranky pants what class do we have next?" TK said.

"Don't push her TK!" Kari said in a scared voice for what Sam might do.

"Well let's see. We have related arts next and today is an A day so I have PE and then German. Great two of my most hated subjects. O well. What do you guys have for related arts?" Sam said.

"Well I have PE and then tech Ed." TK said.

"I have PE and then SPANISH!" Davis said yelling the last part.

"I have PE and then German." Ken said.

"I have PE and then tech Ed." Kari said.

"Well it seems we all have PE together so let's get going." TK said.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late." Sam said.

"Ok." Everyone said.

**3rd period (PE)**

"Okay students it's time to start basketball. The team captains are TK and Davis. Choose your teams." The gym teacher said. "TK you start and pick three."

"Ok. I'm good with this." TK said. "I will take Kari, Sam, and Ken."

"No fare you took the two super geniuses and your girlfriend." Davis said.

"I may have taken two super geniuses, but Kari is not my girlfriend. Jealous much." TK said.

"Humph." Davis whined.

"O, cheer up Davis." Kari said.

"Ok. Then I choose Jenny, Brian, and Matthew." Davis said.

"Then I choose Shelby, Robin, and Amanda." TK said.

"Then I'm left with Shams, Kayla, and Grace." Davis said.

"Ok, now play the game." The gym teacher said.

"Pass the ball to me, TK." Sam said.

"You got it." TK said and threw the ball to Sam, which she had to jump to catch.

"And here I go." Sam said as she threw the ball into the basket.

**35 minutes later**

"That's enough. The bell is about to ring but I want to talk to Ken, Sam, and TK." The gym teacher said.

"Ok. We'll wait for you guys in the hall, okay." Davis and Kari said.

"Ok." TK, Sam, and Ken said.

"You three I have something to ask. First off Ken are you playing soccer?" The gym teacher asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ken said.

"Because I want you three to join the basketball team." The gym teacher said.

"Sure. I'll join, but in case you forgot I do play soccer as well, but I can fit in basketball too." Sam said.

"I did forget that and who's the coach?" The gym teacher asked. "I know it's a high school student, but I don't know who it is."

"The coach is my older brother Tai and he kinda made me join the soccer team because I gained his skills." Sam said.

"Tell Tai that I said hi. Ok." The gym teacher said.

"I can join the basketball team too." TK said.

"I can join too and if I miss soccer practice because of basketball practice I think Tai will understand." Ken said.

"Great, we have three of the greatest players on the basketball team." The gym teacher said with clear excitement in his voice.

"Well we have to get to class. So see yeah." Ken said kindly as they were about to leave.

"Practices are on Tuesday's and Thursday's. When is your soccer practices?" The gym teacher asked.

"Soccer practice is on Saturdays and Fridays." Sam said.

"That's great, so I will see you tomorrow for basketball practice and for the game on Wednesday?" The gym teacher asked.

"Yup." TK, Sam, and Ken said in unison.

**Hallway**

"So what was that about?" Kari asked as we walked out of the gym.

"It was about having me, TK, and Sam join the basketball team." Ken said.

"So could you, with you and Sam's busy schedule?" Davis asked.

"Sure could, but basketball practice is on Tuesday's and Thursday's, so we don't have a ton of free time anymore. O well." Sam said.

"Well, I'm sure you can figure everything else out, but we need to get to our fourth period class before we are late." Kari said.

"Ok, see you guys later." Sam said excluding Ken.

**4th period (German, Ken and Sam)**

Sam and Ken walked in to the classroom to see the teacher eyeing them on why they were late to class because the bell rang about a minute before they walked in and then they found two seats in the back and sat down after they explained why they were late.

**44 minutes later**

"Ok, don't forget to study for your test on Wednesday." The German teacher said right before the bell rang.

DING-DING-DING

"Class dismissed." The German teacher said.

**Hallway**

"Finally that torture is over." Sam said

"Hey, you're doing good in the class so don't say that. Ok?" Ken said as they were almost at the lunchroom.

"I guess you're right, now let's go find the others." Sam said as they walked into the lunchroom.

**Lunchroom**

"Hey, over here." Davis said standing up and waving.

"Hey." TK and Kari said.

"Hey Davis, TK, and Kari. How was your second related arts? German isn't very fun." Sam and Ken said.

"It's more annoying than Spanish. Probably." Sam added.

"Well tech ed. was quite fun?" TK said questioning Kari at the same time.

"Well tech ed. is horrible not fun." Kari said.

"Spanish is horrible. I wish I was out of it." Davis said.

"It can't be that bad." Sam said trying to cheer up Davis.

"It is." Davis said.

"Now how about we get some lunch. I'm starving." Sam said.

"Aren't you always starving?" TK asked.

"Yeah. What's your point?" Sam said.

"Never mind. Let's get some lunch." TK said.

**25 minutes later**

DING-DING-DING

"Time to get to class." The assistant principal said.

"Sam what class do we have next?" TK asked.

"We have English next." Sam said.

"Well let's get going then." Kari and Ken said in unison.

**5th period (English)**

When we got to class, the teacher introduced himself as the English teacher and started the boring lecture.

"Now let's read chapter 1 of Ezperanza Rising." The English teacher said.

**1 hour and 25 minutes later**

"Your homework is to read chapter 3." The English teacher said before the bell rang at 2:50.

DING-DING-DING

"Class dismissed." The English teacher said.

**Lockers**

"Well it looks like we need our Ezperanza Rising book, our math binder, and of course our D3 and D-terminal for tonight." Sam said.

"K. Do you guys plan on going to the Digital World today? Because I plan to go today." TK asked.

"I sure as heck plan to." Davis said.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun." Kari said.

"Sorry I'll have to pass." Ken said.

"Yeah. I got stuff to do so I'll take a pass on going as well, but I'm sure the older digidestined, Yolei, and Cody would love to come." Sam said.

"WHAT! You're not coming with us. Why not?" Kari exclaimed.

"Well I have plans for today that I have had for over a month." Sam said.

"And my mom wants me to spend some time with her today." Ken lied because he couldn't reveal his and Sam's plans.

"ATTENTION! ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR HOMEROOMS FOR DISMISSAL!" The principal announced over the intercom.

"Well, sounds like it's time to head to homeroom." Sam said.

**Homeroom (dismissal)**

"Students, the school book fair starts next Monday. So, have your money ready to buy books." The homeroom/math teacher said.

"OK. Ok." Everyone said in a voice that said they didn't care.

"Whatever." Some of the students whispered because they didn't care one bit.

"EVERYONE IS DISMISSED!" The principal announced over the intercom.

"Great let's get to the computer room." Davis said to the people who were going to the digital world.

"Don't forget to message the others so we will know who is coming and not coming." Kari said because about eleven other digidestined were not in their grade and had no idea about the plan to go to the digital world.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later." Sam and Ken said as they decided to leave to meet with some other friends that they knew who live in Shinjuku and Shibuya, and they were taking about an hour to hour and a half ride to see them.

**Meeting place (Odaiba Park)**

When Ken and I got to the park, we saw our friends from Shinjuku and Shibuya talking to each other until they saw Ken and me.

"Hey Ken, hey Sam, over here." Takuya said.

"Hey Takuya." Sam and Ken said in unison.

"Hey Tommy." Sam said as Tommy ran up and hugged her.

"It's so nice to see everybody again." Ken said.

"It sure is. I thought we were going to meet the other eleven digidestined." Takato said.

"You'll meet them later today but we haven't told anyone about you because we want it to be a surprise and the others went to the digital world." Sam said. "Gatomon. Come over here."

"You two Wormmon." Ken said.

"Coming." Wormmon and Gatomon said in unison.

"Do you guys want to go to the Digital World; it is the same digital world as yours is after all. We just have a different way of getting there." Sam said.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Takato said for his team.

"Why not. We may even meet the other digidestined." Koji said for his team, at which Takuya was now annoyed about Koji answering instead of him, since he was the leader after all.

"Ok let's go." Sam said as she led them to the school computer room.

**School computer room**

"Ok. So Tai and the others are at Primary Village playing with the baby digimon. So we'll meet them there. Is everyone ok with that?" Sam asked the last part.

"Yup." Everyone else said.

"Now, hold out your digivices and be ready to be sucked into the Digital World." Sam said.

"K. I'll do the honors." Ken said. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

**Primary Village (Digital World)**

"Hey sis. Who are these people?" Tai asked.

"First call everybody over so everybody can meet. Ok." Sam said.

"Who put you in charge, but fine." Tai said as he went to get everyone.

_Four minutes later_

"Ok. Tai and the others this is Takuya's group of digidestined or what their called legendary warriors. There is Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Koji, and Koichi. This is Takato's group of digidestined or what their called digimon tamers. There is Takato and his partner Guilmon, Henry and his partner Terriermon, Rika and her partner Renamon, Ryo and his partner Cyberdramon, Susie and her partner Lopmon, Kazu and his partner Guardromon, Kenta and his partner MarineAngemon, and Jerry and her partner Leomon." Sam said finishing up the introductions of the other digidestined teams. "Digimon tamers and legendary warriors, these are the digidestined on mine and Ken's team. There is my older brother Tai and his partner Agumon, my little sister Kari and her partner Gatomon. P.S. do not get my Gatomon mixed up with her Gatomon. There is Matt and his partner Gabumon, Matt's little brother TK and his partner Patamon, Mimi and her partner Palmon, Sora and her partner Biyomon, Izzy and his partner Tentomon, Joe and his partner Gomamon Davis and his partner Veemon, Cody and his partner Armadilomon, and Yolei and her partner Hawkmon." Sam said finishing up the introductions completely.

**Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger, but I had to stop somewhere and I could have kept going, but I didn't want to make it too long there's already 3,252 words, awesome right? I hope you like my new fanfiction. Please review and tell me what might make it better or simply say how great it is. I would deeply appreciate for anyone and everyone (whether you have an account or not) to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was on vacation and then when I was halfway done the computer got two viruses and in order to fix it, It had to have everything deleted off of it meaning I had to start all over from the beginning. Early in this chapter I'm gonna be using nicknames for Kari and TK. Kari's nickname is KK and TK's nickname is Teeks. Sorry if this confuses anyone I just wanted to make it my own. I've seen people nicknaming TK Teeks in a lot of stories so I used it for this. I don't plan to use it much but I will use it. I thought of my own for Kari but I had nothing and then I came up with KK so I used it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon no matter how much I wish I did.**

Chapter 2: Familiar Evil

"Now that the introductions are done, are there any questions?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I got one. Why do Davis and Tai both wear goggles and why are Kari and TK holding hands?" Takuya asked obliviously.

"Tai and Davis wear goggles because their the leaders. Now Kari and TK on the other hand are dating and hold on a second since when did Teeks and KK start dating? Kari, why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked angrily.

"Well…Um…U see…I…Well I knew you would…Um." Kari stuttered as she tried to explain.

"We thought you would over react or something. We started dating when we got here earlier." TK said answering for Kari.

"I would never over react if Kari's dating you, TK; I would over react if Kari was dating Davis, though." Sam said making Kari feel better.

"HEY!" Davis exclaimed.

"Sam, Ken. How do you know these guys?" Matt asked referring to the Tamers and Legendary Warriors.

"Well as you know, Sam and I knew each other three years before your first adventure here in the digital world and because we never told you, you were angry with us when we knew a lot about each other. One of the…" Ken said and was cut off by Sam.

"One of the times we went to the park to meet up with each other we met Koji and Ryo and then after us second generation defeated MaloMyotismon we got word from Ryo that him and his group had just defeated a virus called the D-Reaper so we decided to meet up with the Tamers and then a week or so after that we got word from Koji that him and his group had just defeated Lucemon so then we decided to meet up with them and then they moved here to Odaiba so we met up with them. That's why we didn't come here with you guys earlier. We thought it would be good for you guys to meet but we didn't know how until we found out that were moving to Odaiba, which is really ironic." Sam said finishing up their story.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a little lady has studied her facts, but the little lady knows too much for her own good I'm afraid." An angel-like digimon cackled in a devious voice.

"The strongest digidestined never surprises me." A clown-like digimon said in a very intoned and devious voice.

"Hmm. She never did go down easily and she always studied her facts before she did anything so I guess it's just natural for her." A devil digimon exclaimed in a bored tone.

"The strongest, huh? Well then is she the one we are looking for?" The angel-like digimon asked.

"She is indeed, but she won't come without a fight that's for sure." A puppet-like digimon stated.

"Sam stay close to me." Tai said and Sam reluctantly followed her brother's order.

"Classic older brothers. Protecting their younger siblings. Especially if their younger sister is put on the spot for the most danger." The clown digimon said.

"You leave my brother out of whatever you want. He's got nothing to do with your plan or prophecy as your calling it." Sam said.

"What prophecy?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Can we talk about this later, but it's a prophecy that Gennai found out and he decided to send it to me instead of Izzy, but he probably expected me to tell you guys before something happened, it's a little too late for that now. I was planning on telling you guys today but that plan was ruined." Sam said.

"When did you get the email about the prophecy?" Izzy asked.

"I got it yesterday." Sam answered with a confirming nod.

"I hope you didn't forget us while you gave us some information." The devil digimon said.

"I'm sick of this dumb chit chat. Gatomon digivolve." Sam told her partner who gave her a knowing nod.

"Gatomon…warp-digivolve to…Ophanimon"

"Tai. We need Omnimon!" Sam said as he gave her a nod and turned to Matt.

"Agumon…warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon"

"Gabumon…warp-digivolve to…MetalGarurumon"

WarGreymon…MetalGarurumon…DNA-digivolve to…Omnimon"

"Tai, we need to lead them away from Primary Village. If we don't the baby digimon could get hurt." Sam exclaimed.

"Right." Tai said as he led them all far away from Primary Village. "Come on. We've gotta get out of here so nothing happens. Davis, Ken! We need Imperialdramon!" Tai exclaimed.

"No problem. Veemon you know what to do." Davis said.

"Veemon…digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Wormmon…digivolve to…Stingmon"

"Stingmmon…Exveemon…DNA-digivolve to…Paildramon"

"Paildramon…mega-digivolve to… Imperialdramon"

"Everyone hop on." Imperialdramon exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, Sam, and Matt. We'll be fine." Tai said confidentially.

"If you and Sam are staying then so am I." Kari said.

"I'm staying if Matt's staying." TK exclaimed.

"No you're not. We can't let anyone get hurt. You two are going with the others. No more arguing. GO!" Tai said with an extreme amount of authority.

"But I can't leave you and Sam to fight." Kari argued even more.

"I won't leave Matt. You're facing four digimon. Three that we've faced and one that we don't know." TK said trying to change Tai's mind.

"I know who he is." Sam said dully.

"Then who is he?" Matt asked.

"His name is Lucemon and he's also a mega level which means we're up against three mega level digimon and one champion level digimon." Sam said in a dull voice but her determination started shining through her and onto her face while her chest started to glow turquoise. "But no matter what we are gonna win this battle whether it's now or in a year we are going to win no matter what, but in order to do that I'm gonna need to know that my baby sister and her boyfriend are safe. Please go with the others. If we need help then I'll just send you a message on our d-terminals, ok." Sam said and then Kari saw that she was gonna have to agree.

"Fine. TK lets go." Kari said sadly.

"Come on TA and Kari." Davis exclaimed.

"His name is TK not TA!" Kari yelled angrily as TK gave a non-caring shrug when Sam looked at him to see his reaction.

**On Imperialdramon**

"Good. Everyone's aboard. Imperialdramon, it's time for takeoff. We need to get everyone away from the fight." Ken said after TK and Kari were on.

"I can't believe we have to leave them to fight alone." Kari said. "But Sam was so confident and determined that her chest had started glowing and she hasn't been very determined about anything for soo long. I thought her determined side was gonna be gone but she came back, she hadn't been herself for about a year, but she finally came back to her normal, determined, hopeful, full of light, confident, and protective self."

"It has been a long time since she was herself." TK said.

"What do you mean she hasn't been acting like herself? What happened?" Koji and Henry asked in unison.

"Well, she just couldn't find anything to be confident or determined about, I guess, but she acted like a part of her was missing when we left Willis in America. They got along better than any of us did with him." Davis said. "If you ask me I think they like, like each other."

"Who's Willis?" Ken asked.

"Oh, that's right. You were still the digimon emperor when we met Willis. Willis is one of the American digidestined. When he got his digimon he got twins and Kokomon got infected by a virus from Diaborimon and we helped defeat him so that Willis would have Kokomon again." TK explained.

"Digimon emperor?" Ryo asked.

"Last year Ken was the evil digimon emperor who used dark rings, dark spirals, and control spires to control digimon, but he thought it was just a computer program that he could control, he didn't realize digimon were real and Sam acted weird when we fought him after we found out his identity. She never wanted to fight him, but she still did." Cody explained.

"Dang." Tommy said.

"That reminds me of someone's story." Koji said making Koichi speak up.

"Before I met these guys." Koichi said as he looked at his teammates. "I was being controlled by Cherubimon and was known as Duskmon. At that time Koji didn't know that he had a twin or a brother. Koji defeated me and then I returned to my old self with the pure spirit of darkness. So in other words Ken and I are more alike than anyone thought."

**The battle**

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon exclaimed as a beam of purifying light shot towards Puppetmon (the puppet-like digimon), but Puppetmon jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon hollered as he hit Ophanimon on her back and she went crashing to the ground and dedigivolved back to Salamon.

"Salamon!" Sam exclaimed as she ran to her fallen partner.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon called as he slashed at Piedmon (the clown-like digimon), but Piedmon dodged to the side.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon said as three of the four swords went to Omnimon and the other one went towards Sam and Salamon.

Omnimon got hit by all three swords and dedigivolved into tsunomon and Koromon. Sam embraced herself for the attack that was gonna hit her and Salamon when Tai had ran over and grabbed her arm to make her stand up and run right before it hit the ground where she had braced herself for the attack.

"That was too easy." Piedmon said with a laugh.

"We need to get out of her. NOW!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah. We didn't even stand a chance this time. We're gonna need a new plan." Sam said as fear crept into her voice and her expression.

"Sam email KK that we need to have Imperialdramon come get us." Tai said and Sam gave him a nod and took out her d-terminal.

"Death hand!" Once she had sent it, Devimon (the devil digimon) had attacked her when she wasn't expecting it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She dropped Salamon and her d-terminal and then fell to the ground unconscious when Devimon's attack hit her.

"SAM!" Tai and Matt yelled and ran over to her. Tai had put her on his back and Matt picked up Salamon and her d-terminal and they started to make a run for it when they Imperialdramon.

**On Imperialdramon**

"I can't believe that you were evil, Ken." Takato exclaimed.

"Hold on. Sam just sent me an email on my d-terminal. It says `_We were defeated super easily! Our digimon r now out cold! We need to get back to the real world ASAP! Please hurry. We need u now!`"_ Kari read and they all looked panicked

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"We need to go get them now. That was Sam's scream!"

"We're on it." Imperialdramon exclaimed.

It was about two seconds until they saw them running towards them and then they were on Imperialdramon.

"Tai, what happened to Sam?" Kari asked extremely worried.

"Right before/after she sent that email Devimon attacked her with his Death Hand attack and now she's out cold." Tai said. "We have to get back home now! Izzy, where's the nearest digi-port!"

"Right here."

"Imperialdramon, we need to land now." Ken said before Davis could.

As soon as Ken said that they had landed and saw the digi-port. They all help up their digivices and were sucked into it and landed in the computer lab at Odaiba middle school.

**Real world (computer lab)**

"We have to get out of here before someone see's us and we need to get Sam home so that she will wake up." Tai said.

"Right lets go." Matt said as they left and headed for the Kamiya house.

**Kamiya house**

There, Sam is in her bed. Someone needs to watch her in case she wakes up. Any volunteers?" Tai asked.

"I'll do it." Kari and TK said in unison and then started blushing furiously.

"You can both do it. Now, I think I should contact Willis so that he knows what has happened. Maybe he can come here while we are up against these guys." Tai said as he grabbed Sam's phone to call Willis.

Once Tai was done talking to Willis he walked into the living room to find Izzy nervous about something, but was waiting for Tai before he said it.

"What's wrong Izzy? You look nervous about something." Tai said with concern.

"It's about Sam and the attack that Devimon used on her. The attack Death Hand makes its opponent fall unconscious, but she could wake up soon, a week or two later, or she could never wake up at all." Izzy said in a voice that was barely audible.

"But she has to wake up. She just has to." Ryo and Ken said.

"Willis said he would be here in about five minutes and it's been about five minutes, so he should be coming through Sam's computer anytime now." Tai said.

"Hey guys." Willis said surprising everyone.

"Willis!" Davis said as he went over and gave Willis a friendly hug that said it was nice to see him again.

"Hey. So what's the news on Sam?" Willis asked.

"Well it depends. She could wake up or she could not. I just hope she wakes up and soon." Ken said.

"What happened for this to happen to her?" Willis asked with concern clear in his voice.

"Sam, Tai, and I stayed to fight Piedmon, Devimon, Puppetmon, and Lucemon. We were defeated so easily we could be laughed at and when we weren't looking Devimon attacked Sam with his Death Hand attack." Matt said reliving what happened earlier.

"You forgot a very important part. They wanted to take Sam for some reason and then there's a prophecy that Gennai sent to Sam and she tried to get me out of it when I told her stay close to me which she reluctantly did." Tai said finishing up the story of what had happened.

"If only I was there to help." Willis said beating himself up for not being there to help as his partners tried to make him calm down.

"With our strongest out cold, we're gonna need someone else until she wakes up, if she wakes up that is." Sora said.

"She will wake up! I know she will." TK said startling everyone with his entrance.

"Yeah! We have to stay positive. TJ is right." Davis said and TK just rolled his eyes and shrugged it off.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

**Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. There are some surprises in the next chapter so you'll just have to wait and see what it is. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorite, or reviewed my fanfic. I really appreciate it. Please R & R! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**P.S. I'm about to change my pen name**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally got the chapter up. I hope you think it's good because it's all I could think of. I also went back to chapter two and added something to it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters. I only own the characters I make up.**

Chapter 3: A New Digidestined and the prophecy revealed

**Smith Household**

"Man, that Samantha Kamiya is something. I mean she's super smart, she's good at soccer, she's good at basketball, she's good at everything, heck she's a digidestined." Shelby Smith said in an impressed tone to her friends.

"Don't sell yourself short. Your good enough for you family and for us, your friends, but that Ken Ichijouji is something as well." Shelby's friend Robyn said.

"Sadly he has a girlfriend." Amanda said.

"Who's his girlfriend?" Grace asked curiously.

"Yolei inuoe. She's a freshman at Odaiba high." Matthew answered.

"I heard that Sam has a crush on one of her American friends in New York." Tyler said.

"You have to admit that Sam is cute." Philip (Tyler's older brother) said.

"Maybe she could tutor me." Kayla said.

"Wow. I can't believe you just said that." Mercedes said.

"I'm getting on the computer." Shelby said as she walked over to the computer and grabbed the mouse when suddenly a beam of light shot from it and landed in her hand and formed into a digivice.

"A digivice? But I thought that only the digidestined had digivices." Grace said.

"That's true but if Shelby has a digivice then that means that she's a digidestined." Kayla said.

"We need to go visit the digidestined." Tyler said.

"No. Let's just open up a digi-port and go to the digi-world. All who votes to open a digi-port raise your hand." Philip said.

With that said everybody raised their hands but Tyler and Shelby.

"Looks like we're going to the digital world." Shelby said. "Digi-port open."

**Primary village (digital world)**

"This is so cool." Grace said. "I'm so glad you got a digivice Shelby."

"Wait. Look over there. That's Ophanimon and Omnimon and then down there is Sam, Kari, TK, Tai, and Matt, but their trying to get Kari and TK to leave, and it looks like Sam did it, but classic Davis made Kari mad." Robyn said.

"They just started this battle." Amanda said when she saw that they had just digivolved.

"Their digimon have lost. This is bad." Kayla said.

"Look!" Tyler shouted pointing to a devil digimon about to attack Sam.

"Death Hand!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once the attack hit Sam, she dropped Salamon and her d-terminal and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Look at that thing. It's Imperialdramon!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"We'd better leave and then go to the Kamiya house." Shelby said when they saw the three get on Imperialdramon.

"Let's go. Digi-port open!" Shelby said as they went back to the real world.

**Smith Household**

"I'm sorry guys, but I've gotta go to the Kamiya house and I need to go alone, ok?" Shelby asked her friends.

"Yeah it's ok, we totally understand." Matthew answered for the rest of them.

"See you later." They all said as they left her house.

"Bye." Shelby said to them as she went her own way to the Kamiya's house.

**Kamiya house**

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

After Shelby knocked on the door it was opened and she was standing face to face with TK.

"Oh, hey Shelby. Come in." TK said as he let her in. "Hey Willis, will you go tell Kari to come here and then watch after Sam for us?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Willis answered in his American accent.

"Thanks Willis." TK said as Willis gave him a nod saying no problem. "So, what brought you here, Shelby?"

"This is what brought me here." She said as she held up the digivice she had just gotten.

"Well Sora you got your wish for a new digidestined while Sam is out cold." Henry said with a slight chuckle.

"Well if that aint ironic." Matt said. "Hey Teeks can you get us some soda?"

"Why? You've got some soda." TK stated.

"Oh." Matt said in a defeated voice.

"Guy's I think Sam's waking up!" Willis said as he looked at Sam while she opened her eyes and saw him above her.

"Willis? Is that you Willis?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it sure is me. I'm just glad you're awake." Willis said.

"I think we should leave the two of them alone." Tai said with a smirk and shut the bedroom door.

**Sam's bedroom (Soon to be the living room)**

"It's so good to see you again Willis." Sam said as she tried to sit up but failed miserably until Willis helped her sit up and lean her back against the wall. "Thanks."

"No problem, but as long as I'm here." Willis said and reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

She was able to get out of bed with the help of Willis and then they left for the living room.

**Living room**

"Sam!" Kari exclaimed as she ran over and tacked Sam into a hug.

"Calm down Kari. I'm fine. There's no need to worry. That's what I always say and when I say it, I mean it." Sam said as she tried to get Kari to calm down.

"There was a need to worry. You might not have woken up at all." Kari said.

"What would be the point of keeping Sam out cold if Lucemon and them want her for whatever their prophecy is." Tommy stated.

"If you really want to hear the prophecy it's on my computer, but can we talk about it tomorrow. School started at a bad time." Sam said as she gave a pained thought of school.

"Sam, we've got some crazy news." TK said.

"Oh no. Does that mean that Myotismon has come back and destroyed the radio station again?" Sam asked in a joking manner.

"No. This is crazier than that." TK said as he moved over so that Sam could see Shelby standing in the corner.

"Shelby, would you mind telling her why you came here?" Kari asked as Shelby nodded her head.

"This is why I came here and before I came here I went to the digital would and saw what happened with the fight against those digimon." Shelby said as she showed Sam her digivice.

"A D-3! How did you get it?" Sam asked surprised.

"I walked over to my computer and a beam of light shot out and landed in my hand and formed this D-3 as you call it." Shelby said answering Sam.

"Hmm. What does this mean?" Sam mumbled in thought.

"That's what I want to know." Tai said as he walked behind Sam and put his hand on her shoulder.

"The prophecy!" Sam exclaimed. "Everyone gather around while I get my computer for the prophecy!"

"No Sam! I'll get your laptop! You need to sit down. You're still off balance." Tai said in a caring yet demanding voice.

"Fine." Sam said halfway defeated.

Everyone else gathered on the couches and the floor while Tai made Sam take the chair.

"Ok. Here's the prophecy." Sam said as she started to read it after Tai gave her the laptop.

"_Hope, Light, Courage, Determination, Friendship, Reliability, Love, Knowledge, Kindness, and sincerity along with the bearers of Courage and Friendship, Love and Sincerity, and Knowledge and Reliability will unite with the Tamers and Legendary Warriors of Flame, Light, Darkness, Wind, Thunder, and Ice because of Determination and Kindness._

_Determination will speak strong words and those words are what have the enemy scared that they will be beaten, but the words alone will encourage the rest and let determination be herself again. Determination will be in danger from the words that she speaked to the big group._

_The hero's will lose the first battle but only time will tell for the rest._

_The digidestined will gain a new member when the strongest is out cold._

_Soon after the hero's loss, the enemy Digimon will turn a digidestined against the others, but one that no one would expect._

_The groups will need to work together and get along in order to defeat the enemy and get the one turned against them back to normal, but a stronger enemy is out there and will show itself when the current enemy is defeated."_

"Hold up a minute! One of us is going to turn on the others! You've got to be kidding me!" Davis exclaimed.

"Well looks like we should keep our guard up. Their probably going to go after Sam so we should protect Sam the most." Tai said as Davis went nuts.

"I don't need any protection!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes you do! You can't even stand without help let alone protect yourself!" Tai said proving a point and making Sam depressed because she has to have help.

"DAVIS! Calm down." Yolei said trying make him stop going nuts.

"Why, so one of us can blindside us?" Davis asked.

"No one's going to blindside anyone." Sam said exasperated. "The prophecy said that the enemy is gonna turn one of us against each other not a digidestined turning on each other."

"Oh." Davis said in a barely audible voice.

**Infinity Mountain (Digital World)**

"They didn't even stand a chance and we got their strongest injured. Hahahahahaha!" Puppetmon cackled.

"I did that as a warning, so therefore it wasn't very powerful being as we need her but we can settle for someone else to help us with the help of my Touch of Evil attack, of course." Devimon said making Puppetmon bummed out that Sam wasn't severely injured.

"Who are you thinking of Devimon?" Piedmon asked with a devious smile.

"That's a surprise, but by now the digidestined know that I'm turning one of them against each other, but they're going to think its Sam."Devimon said in a devious voice.

"Let's go. We got work to do." Lucemon said as they left.

"The digidestined should come once they here that there's trouble, but big brother Tai isn't going to let Sam battle considering she will hardly be able stand let alone fight." Devimon said.

**Kamiya household**

"There's trouble in the digital world! Let's go!" Sam exclaimed.

"You're not going to the digital world Sam!" Tai said in his demanding, older brother voice.

"Yes I am! I'll just stay out of the fight, for the first time, but as long as I can go I'll stay out of the battle." Sam said sadly.

"Fine, but you have to stay close to me and Willis has to help you walk." Tai said with an unnoticeable devious smile.

"Let's go! Digi-port open!" Davis exclaimed.

**Sorry to leave it at another cliff hanger and that its soo short. I've been soo busy with school and homework and soo much other stuff although I'm looking forward to next Friday, it's my birthday and I can't wait. If you have a birthday in September then HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'll try to say that each month, sorry if I don't that just means I forgot. This is about how long my chapters will be from now on. Sorry it's just easier and you might get chapters quicker.**


End file.
